1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to satellite communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for mitigating satellite interference due to user error.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite interference is a problem that affects all satellite operators, costing them millions of dollars per year to resolve. The Satellite Users Interference Reduction Group (SUIRG) lists user error as a major cause of interference. One aspect of user error involves exceeding the effective isotropic radiated power spectral density (EIRPSD) limitations defined by the satellite operator/regulatory agency.
Users most often only interface with the modem, where they set parameters such as user data rate, modulation scheme, forward error correction rate, coding type and output power. These settings along with connection losses and gain stages between the modem and antenna determine the input power spectral density to the antenna which along with the antenna radiation pattern characteristics yields the EIRPSD of the terminal.
Currently it is up to the user to take into consideration all these factors, perform the necessary calculations and set the input power into the antenna to ensure the terminal is not being used inappropriately.